3.04 New Blood/Script
Berkeley University, Night. Hayden's walking through campus with a girl on his arm. Hayden: So how'd you like the restaurant Amy? Amy: I loved it, Hayden. Hayden: Glad to hear it. (They stop in front of a building.) I guess this is where I leave you. Amy: Guess so. Hayden: See you later. (Hayden starts to walk away, when he turns back around.) I forgot something. (He kisses her and after a minute, they release.) Amy: Wow. (Hayden starts to walk back home when he feels he's been watched. Someone drops down in front of Hayden. It's a man who looks identical to Hayden.) Hayden: Hello Roderick. What are you doing here? Roderick: Hi, double. I'm here searching for something fresh. You know, after ten years in England, it gets a little tasteless. Hayden: Ah Roderick, the English vampire. How about I just cut to the chase and have you join Mercy in the Pits of Hell. Roderick: I'm not here to listen to nonsense, Skywalker. I guess I could kill you here, double. Hayden: How about I just use The Force and end our war now? Roderick: (TK pushing him away) No, little one. I just want to feed off a young girl. Hayden: You won't get to her. I have crosses and garlic around her house. You'll never get to her. Roderick: She's not the one I want. Hayden: Then who do you want? Roderick: You know the one I want. Goodbye double. (He turns into a bat and flies off. Hayden glaring after him. Hayden shimmers out.) Opening Credits Anna's house. The next morning. Hayden is sitting on the couch. Anna: (entering) Hey Hay, where's Amy? I thought you said you were going to be bringing her home last night? Hayden: Where were you? You weren't here when I came in. Anna: Doing homework on my room and listening to Tears for Fears. Hayden: Checked your room, didn't see you. Anna: I was at my sisters' house. They needed something done and I decided to help them. Hayden: You don't have to lie to me. I know your secret. And my vampire double showed up last night, Annie. Anna: Your vampire double? Hayden: Yes. And I know you're a Charmed One. Anna: (creates Athame and puts it to Hayden's neck) Talk! Who are you? Hayden: Hayden Skywalker, your best friend since we were both 5 years old. Anna: Tell me something only the real Hayden would know. Hayden: 1992, The Police Tour. We were listening to Tears for Fears and-. Anna: (putting down Athame) Okay, it's you. So, how'd you know? Hayden: Remember Rennek? Anna: Vanquished him two months ago. Hayden: Only his clone. He's still alive in the Underworld. Anna: He's alive? Hayden: (nodding) Yes. Anna: Ho-how do you know? Hayden: Details aren't important, just don't vanquish me. Anna: Why would I? Hayden: Can't say, just trust me. Anna: Okay. Have you heard I'm dating Luke Skywalker? Hayden: Luke Skywalker?! You brought him out of Return of the Jedi? Anna: Along with Anakin and Padmé. Hayden: What?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Bringing people out of a movie for personal gain? Anna: It's too late, Hay. Besides, I allowed my dream to come true. Hayden: Whatever. We need to find Roderick before he gets to her. Anna: Who? Hayden: Prue. Commercial Break (Anna gasps as her sister's name reaches her ears) Anna: He wants Prue? Hayden: Yeah. We need to get to her before he does. Anna: We need to hurry. (They shimmer out) Halliwell Manor, Solarium. Anna and Hayden shimmer in. Anna: Prue! Hayden: He's not going to be here till sunset, which is in two hours. Prue: (entering) I'm here. You don't have to-. Hayden? How'd you get in? I didn't hear the door? Anna: He shimmered in. Prue: He's a demon? Hayden: Phoenix-Witch Prue: What? Hayden: I'd explain it, but we don't have time. My vampire double's after you. Prue: Vampire? Hayden: Undead demon, blah, blah, blah. We have some work to do. Prue: Okay. (Some time later, Roderick walks towards the manor) Prue: Hello, Roderick. Roderick: Prue, I'm not here to hurt you. Prue: Really? Roderick: I'm here to warn you. Prue: About what? Roderick: Don't trust Hayden. He's not who he says he is. Hayden: (from other room) Prue, what's going on in there? Roderick: I have to go, but I'll be back soon. (He kisses her.) Until then. Prue: He... He kissed me. Anna: What happened Prue, you look like you've seen a ghost? Prue: No-nothing Annie. I'm fine. Gotta go. (Phoebe comes down.) Phoebe: Hi, Annie. Anna: Hi, Pheebs. Phoebe: Did you see that look on Prue's face? She looked like she had seen a ghost. Anna: Roderick kissed her goodbye, that's all. I think he's in love with her. Phoebe: Did you just hear what you said? Anna: Yeah, bad idea. Phoebe & Anna: MOM! (Patty orbs down) Phoebe: Where's Prue? Patty: She's at the park, why? (Hayden stops in the doorway.) Hayden: Found Roderick. Anna: He's at the park, we know. Hayden: How? (He sees Patty.) Oh, hiya Patty. Hayden Skywalker. (They shake hands.) Patty: How...? Anna: Long story. Anyway, orb us to the park. Hayden: I got it. (He grabs Anna and Phoebe and they shimmer out. Patty orbs behind them) Golden Gate Park. Prue and Roderick are sitting on a bench and talking. Prue: Roderick, what aren't you telling me? Roderick: Hayden is bad, but I'm good. Prue: Bad? Bad how? Roderick: Really bad. He works for Rennek. Prue: But we vanquished Rennek. Roderick: That was only a clone darling. Prue: Then why'd you need me? Why didn't you tell the others this? Roderick: Hayden's already gotten to them, but you... you could be so easily swayed. Prue: Swayed to the dark side, like in Star Wars. Roderick: (shrugs) Of sorts. Prue: Are you sure you're not evil?] (Hayden, Anna and Phoebe shimmer in, while Patty orbs.) Roderick: Would someone evil do this? (He kisses Prue.) Prue: You like to kiss me, don't you? Roderick: It's my favorite pastime. (Prue blushes.) Anna: Having a fun time? Prue: Annie. Roderick isn't evil, it's Hayden we need to worry about. Hayden: How many lies have you been telling? Roderick: Do they know that you're working for Rennek? Piper & Phoebe: What? Anna: (yelling) Rennek?! (Fire blows Hayden back.) You're working for Rennek?! How could you lie to me like that?! Hayden: Sorry, girls. (Prue flicks her hand and TK throws Hayden back. He gets badly hurt upon landing.) Hayden: Why?? Anna: You're evil! Hayden: And like you're not? Anna: I vanquished a Darklighter; there's no way I could be evil. Hayden: You'd be surprised how tempting the dark side is. Anna: I'm not here for Star Wars talk. Hayden: Your boyfriend would've loved it. Anna: Cut that out, Darth Hayden. Hayden: Trust me, being evil isn't all that bad. You have no worries, no responsibilities. Hakuna Matata! Anna: Quiet, Darth Hayden. (He blows up. Everyone turns around to see Piper walking towards them.) Piper: Thank goodness that creep's gone. Why didn't you think to tell me that we had a double agent among us? Prue: I didn't know if it was true. Piper: (looking at Roderick) Good or evil? We've been tricked before. Roderick: Good. Anna: I wanna go home, Luke must be missing me. Patty: Come on. (Patty grabs her daughters and they orb out.) End Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Scripts